


1.5 or Above

by newbalenciaga



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Daydreaming, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 18:50:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6765670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newbalenciaga/pseuds/newbalenciaga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where Yoon Jeonghan is very thirsty over his hot Business Math professor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1.5 or Above

“Okay! We are now done with writing down all the formulas. I hope you all wrote them down and also put it on your formula card. Any more questions? Clarifications? Complains? Violent reactions?” The class died in silence.

 

_Yes, sir. I wish I was your problem set, because then I'd be really hard, and you'd be doing me on the desk…_

 

“…Okay, I’d take that as a ‘no’,” the professor pouted “very well, then. Your first long exam is scheduled next week. The coverage of the exam is about all of the basic terms and the formulas that we have discussed. Class dismissed.” The school bell rang and everybody stood up and left the room.

 

Honestly, I hate Math. This is why I took up Information Design. But I never understand the logic behind adding Business Math into the curriculum. I never listen to every Math class ever since high school. I always copy my homework from my friends Mingyu and Joshua, and I always review hours before the exam. Funny how I managed to level up after the shit I’ve done. I really wanted to learn Math but Math never liked me.

 

Until I met my Business Math professor named Choi Seungcheol.

 

-

 

It was a bad first day of school, for me. I woke up at 7:30AM, only then to learn that my first class (which was Speech Communication) was at 7AM, so I kissed my first, out of seven absences, good bye. Mingyu left me breakfast on the table, which was great. Until he told me on the note that Joshua broke the coffee maker, so I had no other choice but to get ready and dash to Starbucks since my next class (Desktop Publication) is at 9AM. So there, I got my hot chocolate but during the first sip, the coffee spilled on my shirt but luckily I brought along an extra. It was going great at my Desktop Publication class, until the professor said that he’s teaching Physics 1. I entered the wrong class. Great. So I left the class so fast and I checked my form, whining that I missed another class, and proceed to the room of my next class.

 

I was checking out all of my SNS when the class became quiet. I look towards the person at the door and, wow. He's gorgeous. His hair pushed up, forehead showing. Pale, rosy skin. Eyes sparkling like stars and has thick eyelashes. And the way he dressed. He wore a white long-sleeved shirt, tucked into his black slacks that gave emphasis on his ass and thick thighs.

 

I think I need tissues. And some inhaler. Even though I don’t have asthma.

 

“Hello. Is this A-406A? Yes? Thank you.” The gorgeous man grinned. “So, good afternoon. I’m Mr. Choi Seungcheol, your professor in Business Math for this semester.” And he rolls up his sleeves, grabs his whiteboard marker, and he wrote down his name. “Ah, by the way, you can simply call me Mr. Cheol.” And the class created a small buzz about how hot the professor is. Some took photos of the “lecture” (aka stolen photos of the professor) to share it on Snapchat.

 

While my classmates expressed their absolute fancy for the professor, I was at the corner of the classroom, subtly checking him out. I didn’t noticed that I was biting my lip the whole time until—

 

“Mr. Yoon? Are you alright?” the professor asked me with concern, eyes glued to mine.

 

“Uhm, yes sir.”

 

_God damn it. I think I got caught._

 

And the professor grinned at me and he winked-

 

Oh.

My.

God.

 

He just winked at me. I never melted like a pile of goo until that day. It felt like the heavens showered my bad days with this one blessing of a professor. I feel like—

 

“Since I’m done doing my intros and what not I want you all to do, well, nothing except for completing all of my requirements along with the textbook so we can start our lessons. Okay? Class dismissed.”

 

I was never the type to believe in miracles. But I do believe in miracles after that day.

 

-

 

I got home ahead of the two so as to follow our general house rule; I’m cooking our dinner for tonight. The pasta’s already done. And I simmering the sauce when I felt a figure behind me and he’s pressed against my back. His arms wrapped around my waist and his laid his chin on my shoulder.

 

“What do we have here, Mister Yoon?” and he dipped his finger on the pot, now filled with sauce. He took it out and said

 

“Suck.”

 

“Yes, sir.” I obliged. As I was sucking his finger, he smelled my hair and said “Such a good student, always following me.” and I sucked harder as he lightly touched the crotch area of my pants and I moaned and I can feel both of our erection until my someone slapped me so hard on my face.

 

“Hyung!”

 

“Wha-Mingyu what the fuck!” I almost yell.

 

“You almost burned the sauce!”

 

“What do you mean I almost-oh…..”

 

And he’s right. I see the sides of the pot almost burned. But the sauce still looks fine.

 

“What is wrong with you, hyung? Is there something wrong? You’ve been spacing out these days that you almost destroyed everything in this house.”

 

“I’m fine, Mingyu.” _Really fine. Super fine. I just deadass day dreamed that my Business Math teacher touched me in this kitchen and it was wonderful._

 

“It doesn’t seem like it. Come on, hyung. Get some sleep. I know you’re exhausted after the hell the past weeks have been through. I’ll save you some.” and he takes me to my room, pushed me on my bed and tucked me in. “Good night, hyung.”

 

“Thanks, Mingyu.” I grinned. “Good night.”

 

And the youngest turned off the lights.

 

Little did he know that I did get the best sleep after I jacked off to that daydream.

 

-

 

Midterms week was hell. And so does Professor Choi. But I did surpass the deadline, yes. But never survived all of my Business Math class because of my sexual frustrations thanks to all the small things Sir does.

 

I only have an exam in Business Math left, and then I’m (kind of) free.

 

I was so focused on reviewing my notes until Professor Choi came in. He lets his hair down, this time. But he wears a plain white long sleeved top, tucked in to his leather pants that gives a beautiful stretch on his thighs.

 

Fuck.

 

I almost let out a moan.

 

I ignored everything he said as I was looking through his godly thighs and how his pants gave so much emphasis and ponder how much more of those in between until my classmate in front gave me the questionnaire and the blue book (which serves as the uni’s answer sheet) and I wrote all of my details.

 

“And, we’ll now begin.”

 

I found my focus again as I flip the blue book and answer all questions.

 

Once I was done, I look first around the room if someone submitted their Blue Book and questionnaire first. None. So I pretend to review my notes just to kill time until I wrote at the end of last page of the book, in a very small detail:

 

_Sir, fuck me please._

 

And I closed my notebook. And I submitted it to Sir after two minutes. He asked me to sit down for a while because I’m done too early. When 10 of us were done, he allowed us to leave the room and go home. Before I leave, Professor Choi called me to come to his desk and he gave me a note.

 

I think I almost screamed.

 

_If you get a 1.5 or above, I’ll bring you to my condo. :)_

 

-

 

**The Blue Notebook Files**

Monday at 10:10 PM

 

Guys what the fuck my professor in Business Math is so HOT. I always feel so aroused every session. I really want to taste Sir. So what I did was, during the midterm exam, I wrote at the end of the blue book with “Sir fuck me please” but I write it in very very small detail. And I wrote it on a page where he won’t read it.

 

I was about to leave the room when Sir called me and he gave me a note and said “If you get a 1.5 or above, i’ll bring you to my condo :)”

 

WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK YES I KNOW AND YES I AM VERY MOTIVATED TO STUDY HARDER FOR THE FINALS HAHAHAHAHAHAHA AS SOON AS HIS CLASS IS DONE I ALWAYS MAKE SURE TO REVIEW THE LECTURES ASAP. HAHAHA!

 

Angel on the streets, 2017, College of Fine Arts

 

Kim Mingyu, Joshua Hong, Yoon Jeonghan, and 14k others like this

**Author's Note:**

> this is a mess lol and this is my way of repaying you guys for the responses for Titanium White <3 it honestly made me want to write more so thank you guys <3
> 
> based on a post from a confessions page on Facebook. 
> 
> your comments and kudos are very appreciated! <3
> 
> talk to me on twitter: @coupsranda :)
> 
> p.s. idk how to do facebook-ish formatting on fics ;___;


End file.
